Grey Lady
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is actually Artemis Snape daughter of Severus Snape and Lily Potter and half sister to Harry Potter. Bella's had many siblings. Edward leaves Bella and Bella falls apart she goes back to England to fight in the war. She does unimaginable things. Now she loves Fred Weasley and her sister loves George Weasley. Now the Cullen's come to Hogwarts what will happen?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is actually Artemis Sabella Snape daughter of Severus Snape and Lily Potter and half sister to Harry Potter. Bella's siblings are Athena, Astoria, Aphrodite, Ariadne, Asclepius, Atlas, Ares, Apolla and Apollo. Edward leaves Bella and Bella falls apart she goes back to England to fight in the war. She does unimaginable things. Now she loves Fred Weasley and her sister loves George Weasley. Now the Cullen's come back…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella Swan or Artemis Snape-Weasley as she was called now was a witch one of the most powerful of all times. Artemis had been born to Severus Snape and Lily Evans she had a triplet siblings Athena Eileen Snape and Asteria Carol Snape and quintuplets siblings Ares Severus Snape, Apolla Lily Snape, Asclepius Damian Snape, Atlas Romulus Snape and Apollo Regulus Snape. They had been born in 1977. Aphrodite Mary Snape and Ariadne Elizabeth Snape were born in 1978. And Ares, Apollo, Asclepius, Atlas, Apolla were born in 1979. Their mother and father were quite fond of Greek gods names so they had named them after gods beginning with the letter A.

Their half-siblings their mother and step-father wanted to name them different from the others so they won't stand out.

Her mother Lily loved them very much but it was dangerous for her and Severus to be together so James Potter married Lily to protect her. Many didn't know that James Potter and Severus Snape were cousins and they had got a small friendship going. Severus had trusted James to look after Lily. Severus was even supportive of their son Harry and 3-day old Rose. The two sets of triplets, one set of twins and one set of quints were visiting their father when their mother and James Potter died. Rose had been at a Remus Lupin's house.

Artemis remembers that her father had been inconsolable but had begged Dumbledore to raise Harry and Rose. But Dumbledore refused. So Harry went to live with the Dursley's and Rose stayed with Remus Lupin. The two sets of twins stayed with their father. Artemis and Athena often played with the Weasley's. Artemis had gotten close to Fred and Athena had gotten close to George.

Artemis didn't see Harry again till he was 11 and she was 14. He was surprised to find he had siblings. Artemis, Athena, Asteria, Aphrodite, Ariadne, Ares, Apollo, Apolla, Atls, Asclepius protected Harry throughout the years and they protected Rose. They had to explain to Harry and Rose who Severus was and why he treated them like that. Artemis told her half-siblings he was a spy and had to make it look like he hated Harry and Rose.

Throughout the years they all had faced challengers. Artemis and Athena graduated school first being 3 years older then Harry and one year older then the Weasley twins. Artemis was dating Fred Weasley, Athena was dating George Weasley. Apolla was dating Ron Weasley. Harry and Ginny were just starting together.

Artemis left to go to Forks on a mission from Dumbledore to check on the Vampires and Shape-Shifters. She got close to the Cullen's she even felt she loved Edward but then be left her broken she returned to the wizarding world and became the most powerful witch. She was a grey witch she casted dark spells when needed. Some would say she was dark. But her family and friends knew better.

Artemis had been a witch who killed and tortured Death Eaters to get information. She regrated killing them but they could kill innocents. Only Fred and her family knew how much this hurt and how many she killed.

In her N.E.W.T.S she received she had received the best grades anyone could get.

 **Results of N.E.W.T.S for Artemis Sabella Snape**

 _Alchemy: OO_

 _Ancient Runes: OO_

 _Ancient Studies: OO+_

 _Arithmancy: OO+_

 _Astronomy: OO_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: OO_

 _Charms: OO+_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: OO+_

 _Herbology: O_

 _History of Magic: O_

 _Muggle Studies: O_

 _Potions: OO+_

 _Transfiguration: OO_

While she gathered information she studied for a Mastery in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy, Ancient Studies, History, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

She had started her mastery in Defence when she was 15. Charms, Ancient Studies and Astronomy when she was 16 and finished them within a year. Then she started on Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and had it when she was 17. When she was 18 she had a mastery of Care of Magical Creatures, History and Herbology. Now she had just finished her Potion, Alchemy and Healing mastery. aAnd was now working on a Curse Breaking and Warding Mastery.

Her other siblings had a mastery in at least one subject. Athena had a mastery at Transfiguration. Ares had a mastery in defence.

Dumbledore died and Artemis had stepped up to help with the war. Her siblings did also. But Artemis was the oldest. Everyone thought Dumbledore was killed by her father. But Dumbledore was already dying. Artemis had tried to find a counter to the curse that Dumbledore had but her father, herself and siblings couldn't find on in time.

Artemis had so many scars and injuries from her work and it showed how much she had been through. She had claw marks on her face and a magical eye and ear. She had a robotic arm and leg and there were scars all over her body. But she never let the scars or the injuries as an excuse for something. Fred was the only one who had seen all of her scars.

With the war now public Artemis became lethal to cross. When the Battle of Hogwarts she had saved lives. First she saved Remus and Tonks who both had been hit with the killing curse. What people didn't know that they could be revived using Muggle methods but Artemis used the Cruciatus curse to get their hearts starting again she left them with Madam Pomfrey and re-joined the fight she saved Colin Creevey in the same way she saved Remus and Tonks. Then she heard a loud bang and heard Percy and Ron saying Fred had been killed. Artemis had run to him and started to do what she had done for many others and restarted his heart. And she got him to Madam Pomfrey. She had saved Lavender Brown as well. Then she heard Voldemort decide to kill her father. She rushed to him and got to him just as Harry left. Artemis managed to get him breathing again and rushed him to Madam Pomfrey. Now he was in a coma.

When they thought Harry was dead her and her sisters and brothers all called out in dismay. Artemis had been fighting and she had been injured badly in the fight.

Artemis and Fred were ones fighting to live at the end of the battle. As soon as Fred and Artemis woke they knew what they wanted. Life was too short. Both had thought they had lost the other. They wed 4 days later with just the family and friends. But Artemis's father couldn't be there as he was still in a coma.

Her sisters and brothers also felt life was too short. But they weren't getting married in a hurry like Fred and Artemis did. Athena and George were engaged. Aphrodite was dating Charlie Weasley, Asteria was dating Percy Weasley, Apolla was dating Ron Weasley. Ares was dating Hermione Granger. Apollo was dating Luna Lovegood. Atlas was dating Susan Bones, Asclepius was dating Daphne Greengrass. Harry was dating Ginny Weasley and Rose Potter was dating Neville Longbottom.

Now she had gotten her Mastery at Potions she was going to teach potions at Hogwarts come September. Athena was going to teach Transfiguration. Ares was going to teach Defence. Aphrodite was going to teach History of Magic and World History. Apollo was going to teach Alchemy and be one of the teachers to a healing class. Apolla was going to teach Ancient Studies and Ritals. Atlas and Asclepius were going to teach the new Gym class and Asclepius was also teaching a warding class. Asteria was going to teach a Cultures and Curse Breaking classes. And Ariadne was going to teach Wizarding Traditions class.

Artemis was beloved by the people she helped. She had a lot of surrogate mothers, fathers and grandmothers. For her and her siblings surrogate Mum's were Molly Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey and Emma Granger. Their surrogate fathers were Remus Lupin, Dan Granger and Arthur Weasley and their surrogate grandmothers were Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall.

Artemis was happy now with her life but she could feel a change in the air. Something was going to happen. And with Death Eaters still out there anything could happen…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review)**

Siblings

 _Artemis Sabella Snape (1977) Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _Athena Eileen Snape (1977) Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _ _Asteria Carol Snape (1977)_ _Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter__

 _Aphrodite Mary Snape (1978)_ _Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _Ariadne Elizabeth Snape (1978) Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _Ares Severus Snape (1979)_ _Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _Asclepius Damian Snape (1979)_ _Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _Atlas Romulus Snape (1979)_ _Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _Apollo Regulus Snape (1979)_ _Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _Apolla Lily Snape (1979)_ _Father Severus Snape and mother Lily Potter_

 _Harry James Potter (1980) Father James Potter and mother Lily Potter_

 _Rose Elizabeth Potter (1981) Father James Potter and mother Lily Potter_


End file.
